Advice
by CookiePearl
Summary: Short story of Mob hoping to find an answer to his feelings on a certain somebody.


**Author's Note** : Mob I think has mentioned his crush to Reigen before I really don't remember. I still wanted to write this since I thought it was a cute idea. It mostly takes place after they do defeat the Claw members in their hideout. Before episode one of season 2.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters here.

* * *

"Spirits and Such Consultation Office! You are speaking to Reigen, who will exorcise any spirit that may be troubling you," He paused to listen to the person on the phone yelling about some demon spirit having taken over their computer and causing harm to him whenever he gets too close. "Sounds like a small easy job. Consider it taken care of."

Hanging up the phone, he gave a long sigh, placing his head on his desk tiredly. There were quite a couple of cases this week. It has been good for business but with Mob being busy the past few days he had to delay some and pile them all together.

As if the boy heard, he heard a knock on the door and a soft voice. "Master, may I come in?"

Reigen took a deep breath and put on a smile as to hide some of his stress. "Yeah come on in, Mob!" He said in a cheery voice. "I know you have been pretty busy these past few days but I think we can get all the cases done if we start now."

Mob didn't seem to be listening but merely took a seat, pondering about something, his eyes aimed toward the ground as if in deep thought. He must have caught that he wasn't paying attention and reverted his attention back up to him.

"I'm sorry, master. I wanted to talk to you about something. Maybe you could give me some advice since you might have a lot of experience."

Reigen hoped they could start right away but making sure Mob was not feeling troubled was more important. "Alright. What seems to be on your very busy mind?" He asked, sitting back down at his desk to listen to Mob's troubles.

Mob started to play with his fingers nervously, "well….there is this girl and I really like her, but I...don't think it will work out in the end. What if she doesn't like me back? How did you get a girl to like you if you're too scared to talk to her?"

 _This is what was troubling him? Some girl? A girl was getting in the way of his work?_ Reigen thought, a bit irritated by some of the distractions Mob would encounter. However, he understood why Mob would feel that way. He wasn't the type to show emotion for obvious reasons.

He smiled smugly, moving his hands up through his hair as if ready to show off, "I was never scared to talk with girls. They are just like any other. You talk to them, you bond, you….well you'll see when you get older."

"I don't think me and her have ever bonded before," Mob admitted.

"Okay but you do have common interests right?"

Mob just shook his head.

"Has she said hi to you in school?"

Again Mob shook his head.

"DOES SHE KNOW YOU EXIST, MOB?" Reigen couldn't believe Mob was crushing on someone who didn't seem to care much about him. "You can't be serious about her." He stopped once he saw Mob hiding his face. The poor boy was trying to stop himself from tearing up. He placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping that would ease him. "Look Mob, I know you must like her. She must seem like the most perfect girl to you right now, but it will be unhealthy to quietly crush on her for too long. Those feelings will remain inside you. If you keep holding onto these feelings without telling her, you will get hurt in the end."

Mob sniffed, feeling a little better hearing it from his master. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Reigen stood proudly, showing he could help with any problems. "Y'know, what you should do is date another esper. The both of you could come here and I can guide you two to take on more cases."

Mob looked at him with curiosity. "Like Hanazawa-kun?"

"Yeah there you go! He's gay right?" _He looks like he is._ He thought to himself _._ "That way we can help more people with their spirit problems and you'd have a date. You don't need to be business savvy like me to know that's a win-win."

His student once again seemed to be in deep thought. _Was he actually considering it?_ He just didn't want Mob to obsess over that girl anymore.

"I guess we do share a bond," Mob said with a shy smile.

"That's already a good start! We can talk more about it as we walk to our next job case. It's a haunted building with a spooky basement. You're familiar with the usual."

Reigen noticed Mob was much more calmer and happier than when he first came in today. Maybe his suggestion had calmed him down. He hoped so. Seeing Mob hurt was painful. Whoever Mob chose to be with in a relationship, they better take good care of him.

End

* * *

Note: This makes for a nice short story that doesn't have a continuation. Yet at the same time it would be nice for it to continue. We shall see.


End file.
